100 shades of life
by Cutetyhil
Summary: 'You know what; I've never done anything wrong but been hurt by you, and you've wronged me once and twice but never been hurt and always got what you've wanted so easily, and yet… I still love you'- "When I forgave him for what he had done to me without intending, you've no right to stay with him angry and torture him each day saying you won't forgive! " TakaRomi... [On Hiatus]
1. Author's Notes

_**Author's Notes**_ _ **:**_

 **Hello there pretty people who are reading this! Finally I'm updating it! Before we get started, let me tell you the story of how and why this story was written.**

 **This story was actually written in December 2016 and I'd completed on 19** **th** **of Feb, 2017. This was the second novel I'd started writing of TyHil when we shifted and I used to feel lonely over here. Initially I haven't planed of writing it this long but it eventually transformed to a long story. This fic was originally hand written with pencil in nearly three long books. I'd to type the entire text before uploading it. Since I've typed only a part of it, I'll be updating as and when I get time to type it. It's simply a complete story but need to be typed. This story is made of continuous alternating '** _ **past'**_ **and** _ **'present'**_ **scenes and indicated by 'Flashback' and 'Flash forward' respectively. The thoughts as usual are in normal italics, songs indicated by normal bold that I don't owe and italic bold that I owe. If any of you are thinking that you don't wanna read it because its Tyhil, then just wait, I promise you a lovely ending- I'm addressing both Tyhil and Kaihil shippers over here. When I had ended this story writing it at night, around ten-twenty on 19** **th** **Feb,17 I was about to cry seriously. Actually I was even surprised that I'd completed this novel in less than three months, as for 'Hold me in the rain', I'd always typed it and it took me more than two years for writing it. Its last part was always pending; however I've recently completed typing it, ending it on, '15** **th** **May, 18'. I'll be continue completing 'It's a big deal' which is my ongoing fic and maybe upload 'Confided in pages' if I feel so.** _ **Please, if anyone of you is interested in 'beta-ing' any old chapters (previous to 36**_ _ **th**_ _ **chapter) of 'Hold me in that rain', let me know**_ **.** **I really find annoying Prof Reading so many chapters at a time. (Forget of Emma; she got engaged and flew to New York with her fiancé.) I'm sorry but the updates won't be scheduled and proper. It depends on how much I'm getting to type (basically copy the text from my notebook through typing).**

 **Done, now you can peacefully enjoy the short first chapter! :D**


	2. My birthday!

**100 Shades of Life**

 **Chapter 1: My birthday!**

 **Flashback** :

"It doesn't matter much Hilary if I forget your birthday!" Tyson said casually as he stood lazily leaning against the brown woody wall with his hand on head at the back, fingers intertwined.

"W-what?" The brunette sighed in whisper. She was wearing her orange jacket and jeans denims; her hairs were grown a little long with curls at the end that covered the lateral sides of her face.

"Now, don't be a kid and stop shouting over me! Let's get out of here, this place is fucking cramped!" he said carelessly, staring at the ceiling and not even meaning his words.

She swallowed. Her eyes that were nestled beneath her hair got dark and filled and they rolled themselves traversing across her cheeks. She bent her head down so that her curls protect her. Her hands were clutched into fists and she closed her eyes tightly facing the ground. Her ears seemed to redden and she breathed in heavily, careful not to sob there.

He wasn't looking at her exactly but pondering about something completely unrelated and was in pure unaware of state of his friend. Silence occupied them slowly. However, slowly but believingly, came a sob, a second lasting but had a strong effect on ears. She felt speechless though she had so much to say and she couldn't say anything. She turned and starting walking away from the dojo. His friends watched both of them, and felt a little shocked and guilty.

She strode out; she could sense the mere breeze would freeze her if she didn't wrap herself in a blanket. She felt her body growing weak, the tears that were now falling freely on the thick layer of snow that was smothered everywhere. Grateful that it wasn't snowing presently, she sighed. Her nose had turned red and was starting to get blocked. She was breathing with her mouth, and her throat seemed dried and cracked a bit. She couldn't just stop to sob but she just couldn't believe what was happening that even 'she' was the least preferred for him that even her birthday wasn't important for him.

.

.

She was running through the dark, street lighted streets and lonely streets, seeming abandoned, and reason being the snow. She could feel the bottle green bushes wildly rustling when she just passed by them. She sobbed with her eyes closed until she crashed into someone.

* * *

 **Flash Forward** :

But that sobs weren't that intense as her current quietness and the state of insomnia that she was undergoing now, she had her perhaps lacrimal glands fatigued out of crying and now…the tears wouldn't simply come out. She ate less, had become thin, pale, yet the shine in her eyes has retained. She placed her elbows on the balcony wall and her eyes blinked slowly and she breathed voluntarily from her mouth to avoid the much inside pain- such was her condition. She was lost in her past, thinking about everything that had happened and wondering if she could run back, run back in time , run back in time and save him, bring him back, live with him, be with him,. See him, hear him, love him, do everything she had longed.

There was a knock.

She was broken from her chain of thoughts and turned to open the door. She unlocked the door from inside and slowly pulled it.

"Hi Hilary! How are you feeling?" a blonde haired, electrical blue eyed friend appeared, Max Tate.

She faked smiled and gave him the way to enter. She didn't sit but simply stood though she had been standing since two hours and her feet had become numb but simply she refused to sit. Max sat down on a small couch colored blue, matching his eyes. Before he could talk of anything, he saw her eyes lost and her mind dwelling in the past. He sighed and looked at her trying to read of what she was thinking.

 _I miss you more than you know. Do you miss me the same way? Why do you made my life so addicted to you? Now you tell me that thing, give me that thing to learn, to learn to live without you._

.

.

.

 **I hope that's a very suspenseful start! Lol, for whatever you thought, tell me that in review!**


	3. Ray's proposal

**Chapter 2- Remembering you/ Ray's proposal.**

"Hilary, are you here?"

"Huh?"

"What happened to you? Shall we go out, in a nearby park? You, me, Ray and K-"he stopped as he realized what he was about to say, "Just three of us."

She didn't want to go anywhere. She would spend her entire life in that room without any sort of loneliness but the memories would give her both the _smiles_ and _cries_ as well. But still she didn't feel right to refuse her little friend, so she simply nodded and headed to the closet, though her clothes were in the wardrobe; a cue that he could leave.

He slowly stood up and strode out. As soon as he did, she buried her head in his clothes, mainly his jackets, the red ones that he wore and though she couldn't breathe properly because of the lack of air in the compact heap of space, she sobbed silently making sure her voices were confined; tightly hugging his jackets to her chest.

.

.

.

 _I don't know if she will ever forgive me. A biggest mistake I committed, how can I? I feel so guilty and I couldn't just face her, but I don't know why, why that I don't regret for what's happened. How can I be so heartless? I should be mourning. I'm sorry Hilary, I am really sorry. I know I don't deserve you, at least after what has happened, but please don't be angry with me, it kills my already hurt-heart. I need you but I know that this will never happen, I cannot be yours, not in this life but I still hold the hope and I'm ready to spend my life waiting for you even if in the end, you can't be mine. I love you more than my life, but if I say you, you would perceive me as- sarcastic and liar, because everyone saw from their eyes my selfish, self-centered sides; but I don't know how I have changed. And the reason's you…it's just you, no one. It took time but my head and heart finally became one, and that's for you. You never knew that your sweet beautiful petite and smile had always enchanted me, influenced me and moved me. I didn't believe in them until it was too late. Even when you cheered us during our beybattles, yelled at us, worried about us when our opponents were tough, I felt jealous, because though you treated everyone equally, there was 'him' who was special to you, more than us…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hilary? Not done with the outfits yet?" She was leaning in the rag of clothes and her face was well hidden to be not noticed by him. She quickly wiped her face and got a feeling to get ready to fake the words.

"Wait Max! Sorry! Getting there right now! "Her voice as she wanted to come out chirpily wasn't that realistic; it seemed heavy with the still pain. She retreated from the heap of clothes and in the process, his jacket fell on the floor. Max noticed everything- it wasn't _her_ closet, she has been crying since he left, but for now, he chose to ignore. She washed her face with cold water and saw her eyes become red. She sighed, nonetheless went off…

The park was newly built and the front portion filled with zinnias and flowers with bumble bees, butterflies that flied around- the aromatic scent of roses relaxed them. There were benches scattered in perfect accord and less people as usual. Many of the visitors were inside, zesting the rollercoaster of 360 degrees or the violent furious cobra.

Hilary took her seat on the tender green grass; it wasn't completely dry. Max and Ray joined.

"Hilary, you know, you won't be bored. Can you guess why?" Ray cheered.

"Eh?"

"We called Salima and Miriam here, they wanted to meet you."

"Good job Ray! Miriam…Long time no see… Hmm" Max smiled.

They could see the huge crowds inside and hear the guffaws and cheering of people on coasters. At some time, they loved enjoying the rides but now everything, every little happiness seemed to vanish, it was just that they wanted to thrive without anymore grief or pains.

"Ah, here they come."

Hilary lifted her head and saw one of the girls approaching, a teensy smile arose from her corners of lips. Suddenly she felt a tickle on her arms from the back. Feeling this, she smiled brightly and her face lit with half amusement and half pleasure. She presumed someone… She giggled lightly and her heart had no bounds for joy for a fleeting moment. She knew it oughta be Tyson, but what she saw was not what she wanted.

Instead, she saw Salima.

All her joy and that beaming glistening face has vanished, replaced by shock. She could remember a part of their past. She closed her eyes briefly, seeing him from her heart…

"Are you okay Hils?" Salima asked.

"Mhmm…yes." She uttered with difficulty.

The three of the girls and the other two bladers felt the tension in the air growing thick, but they just stayed quiet, because if anything they would say, the brunette would end up terribly crying.

"Ray proposed me yesterday!" Salima said involuntarily, immediately her palm making its way to her of mouth. It wasn't a lie but that only made Ray flinch back in astonishment first, blush second with a gasping mouth. He didn't expect her to say that in front of everybody, but that's what Salima could come up to avoid the weird air leading to a 'crying Hilary'.

Ray had kept this a secret and thought he wouldn't tell it to anyone of his friends until it's the right time.

He remembered:

"… It was just before the twilight or the sunset when the sky had distinct shades of pink, orange and red with strokes of light blue. They were sitting near the beach, gazing at the low tides, and the sun setting below the horizon. The waves made swirling movements and the low tides wetted the sand heading for their naked feet. The mild breezes made sweet voices and it blew them in the ecstasy of some fantasy.

 **I'll ride my bike up to the road** **  
** **Down the streets right through the city** **  
** **I'll go everywhere you go** **  
** **From Chicago to the coast** **  
** **You tell me, "Hit this and let's go** **  
** **Blow the smoke right through the window"** **  
** **'Cause this is all we know**

"Are you leaving, Salima?"Ray asked when she stood up from her sitting position, in which she was sitting with full-fledged stretched legs.

"Hmm" she smiled.

A smile played on his lips and he stood from his position, facing her.

"You know right? Don't you?" he asked confidently. If anyone saw Ray speaking to her this confidently, they would have said he has never been this confident in any of the beybattles.

"What?" she asked with a smile turning into happiness.

"You know it or not?" he asked again.

"What are you talking about?"

"Yes or no?" he asked sternly a little.

"No, I don't" she smirked lightly looking away from him playfully.

"Oh, so in that case-"he broke the eye contact with her, "I should not bother you, I will leave!" he paced ahead.

"Ah, wait!"

"Huh? You said something?" he asked sarcastically, under the pretense of unaware expression.

"I kinda know I guess" she said hesitantly.

"Oh!"

"Sorry?" she stared at the wet sand beneath.

Silence occupied.

.

.

"This night is sparkling, isn't it?" Ray initiated.

"Yeah!"

"Don't you let it go!"

"Huh?"

"I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home! I will spend forever wondering if you knew that I was enchanted to meet you and was so in love with you!" he serenaded melodiously emphasizing the last part slowly. His eyes were perfectly fixed in hers and she wasn't aware her face had turned into a fresh juicy ripened tomato!

"It's true what I said. Will you marry me?"

"I'm just nineteen, I don't know" she said softly.

He sighed and looked down but not for long.

"I don't know-"she blurted, "if I will be able to become your fiancé but I'm sure that I love and will be yours always."

He quickly looked at her and his ears couldn't believe what she said- they heard those words he wanted to hear. He smiled with wide eyes and so did she. They stared at each other for few seconds until Ray chuckled and slightly pinched her cheek adorably and walked off.

She felt her heart doing somersaults in happiness. She could see the dark sky now, with bright, no brighter stars of the beautiful night. **…** _ **"**_

"You did?" others exclaimed in unison.

"Ah, kinda…" Ray thought if he was making sense with his words.

"Congrats Ray! Be happy always! Don't lose her and Salima, don't lose him." Hilary said too quickly, too happily and impulsively.

"Yes!" the pair exclaimed.

The girls talked about for a while, seeming too excited while Ray and Max kept on exchanging doubtful glances, except Hilary whose mind wasn't present here. She slowly escaped from them and went back to home, her beloved room.

 **A/N** **: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing and favouriting! That means a lot!^_^… 'What happened to Tyson?' was one of the common questions asked! Well, that's a secret. You will discover as the story progresses. Muhhaha! xD The Centre POV was of Kai.**

 **Neha, sorry my stories are always so sad. What can I do? But don't worry; I am not like that at all. You will keep on laughing if you spend a day with me xD**

 **Abhi, do tell me when should I update the next chapter! ;D**


	4. He called himself 'her idiot'

**Chapter 3~ He called himself 'her idiot'.**

Hilary shrugged her legs roughly from her sandals and thus, freeing her legs from her sandals. She thumped on her bed restlessly. The lights in the room were switched off, the light blue light was making its way through the balcony and the air wasn't cool either.

Her dispersed fluffy like hair were unorganized and her skin has turned pale. Her ruby orbs slowly got filled, occupying the complete sclera, threatening to spill any moment upon any further blinking. She looked at the ceiling. It was light rosy pink in color. She remembers Tyson loving the white color but he had had it painted like that for her. She remembers being thrilled and surprised when he showed her, and she- giving a big and meaningful smile to him and walking away to conceal her blush caused by his adorable lop-sided grin that he gave her. The memories made her happy, and at the same time caused the overfilled eyes to spill the tears.

* * *

 **Flashback:**

She crashed into someone- Kai Hiwatari. He stood still, his brows twisting and white scarf streaming smoothly. He had managed to get up quicker, unlike her who was still on ground, clumsily holding around his lower legs near the foot with eyes closed from the impact of crash. She blinked twice and looked at the 'crasher'.Studying his calm, cold dapper captivating features and the characteristics blue triangles, she instantly recognized him, obviously. There was one expression on his face- Must concentrate either while you're walking or hell, running. She narrowed her eyes in pain due to impact. He forwarded his hand and leant a bit. She reluctantly held her one hand on his and grabbed the other on her own thigh, giving herself the efficient support to stand. She rubbed her Tee and denims to remove the grit

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm yeah" she answered avoiding his gaze.

"Why were you running? " he asked as they started walking and she was perfectly avoiding to look at him by constantly rubbing against her clothing.

"Sorry"

"It's okay, but that doesn't answer my question"

She paused. Trying to scare him and avoid his question she stared at his eyes- effectual, potent, yet amethyst.

When she realized that she couldn't scare him anymore, she broke the eye contact satisfying herself with the fact that he is two years older than her.

"Nothing" she shrugged.

"Huh, your swollen eyes says everything, Hilary. "

She didn't answer and kept on walking faster so that she could reach her home quick but again she felt- It's a sign of disrespect to leave him back.

Thoughts ran in her mind, and her lips formed a straight line giving signs of weeping once again. She calmed herself by breathing in deep.

He stopped suddenly and turned facing her arms and then swiftly turning her by her arms such that she faced him. She didn't hesitate nor looked into him. Her brunette bangs were blowing mildly and she was held by her arms by his protective hands looking into them.

Watching the tears brimming in her orbs and then falling on the street between them, he left her arms and studied her expressions calmly.

There was nobody around, just them, no starts, a Cresent moon somewhere. In the lonesome streets in which they were present, bordered by the houses and the bushes, a vague cold breeze hit them.

"You needn't need to spoil your birthday for him" he finally said.

She remained silent.

"I know he is careless sometimes. I accept that he has hurt you on such an important eve, but Hillary...don't cry." He said with the softest voice he could muster.

She understood that he sympathized with her.

She now looked at him fiercely fixing her gaze, and the tears were flowing faster than before and didn't seem to stop any moment; it nearly made him flinch. Seeing her like this, he got a urge- to break the bones of Tyson.

She shrugged her head slowly but firmly.

" This ain't his fault. It's my fault that I'd come there, had hopes from him- had that stupid hope that he'll be the reason of my happiness. It's my fault that I thought and looked at him as someone who he isn't! " she said with perfect continuity, "it's my fault that I'm fallen, befriended him and gave no limits." With that final words, she ran off...and hit a rock and fell on ground. He watched this from where he stood before and sighed. He walked towards her and help her get up first, then wiped her tears and lightly caressing her hair, easing the moment.

"Be careful. Don't let despair and hurt get into your ways. I'll walk to your home." he smiled lightly.

"No thanks. " she said fiercely but he continued walking and she was destined to obey him. Nonetheless, she frowned at his stubbornness

.

.

.

"Tyson!"

The champion turned in awe to see who was mad at him.

"Dude, are you even there?" Ray asked.

"It's like we've been calling you forever" Max added.

"Are you alright?"

He didn't replied and headed towards the staircase that lead to his room.

"I don't know! leave me alone. "

* * *

Lying on his bed and staring at his ceiling, he began to think deeply. He never was worried this intense either of beybattles or break ups with his friends.

 _Hilary. Why does my mind always rest on you at the end? Sounds funny and unbelievable, but seems you've moved my life, my mind and at last, though I hate to admit, my heart as well, I guess. Man, this seems like a boring conversation or composition. Hmm, I know it's your birthday and I'm sorry that I was rude to you..._

 _Hilary is my friend and I can't be rude with her, but I'm afraid of this 'liking' towards her. Is it called a crush? Maybe a tiny crush? Argh, crush this crush Tyson! The worst thing is I, myself get hurt in course of hurting her!_

He shrugged violently his head trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts but they came with a tremendous speed the moment he did.

 _Oh yeah, I know you were crying( I don't care! ) I know you bent your head to hide them (What should I do!) I saw you forming the fists, BUT ALL I COULD DO WAS IGNORE YOU!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Then, how could I love you?...We fought- endless. We ended our arguments insulting, mocking, leaving no crack in our egos untouched. Fuck, we even punched each other! Our anger was wilder than Dranzer's blazing gig! I guess, I need time- to figure if these feelings are true or it's a mere teen crush. For now, just forgive your idiot._

Not willing to think anymore, he turned off the lights, increased the intensity of the fan and dozed off.

* * *

"Here we go."

"Goodbye Kai. "

Unlocking the door of her house with the spare key she had in her pocket, she strode in quietly. Her parents were sleeping and her dinner was ready on the dining table.

But she wasn't feeling hungry. There was another feeling occupying inside of her. She hasn't eaten anything since afternoon. She even refused her parents from celebrating her birthday in her home. She hoped heartily that 'he' would remember her birthday and they'd celebrate it the best way.

She slowly climbed the dark stairway and laid on her bed. Her eyes had become red and her forehead had become warm, and her hands shivered lightly. Her head was going a little giddy. She couldn't muster any energy to close the lights and left the chilling air conditioner switched on the entire night.

Added to that, she dreamt a horrible dream involving her and Tyson and she- committing suicide at the end. Weird.

* * *

 **A/N: Awww! Thanks so much for the reviews! Love you all! ^-^ The middle POV in the last chapter was of Kai, and Neha and Devi guessed it correct! **thumbs up** I'll make sure you guys are able to identify the POVS clearly from next time ;) Btw, don't worry, the flashback is not that gloomy all, the start is a bit like that, seriously. :)**

 **Ahmn, Abhi, when should be the next update? Huh? ^-^**


	5. Hilary is a girl

**Chapter 4~ Hilary is a girl.**

The bright day was already up when Hillary woke up from her nightmare.

She had severe pain in her head, a perfect nose blocked and she was shivering, while she saw her mother who was sweating who stood beside her.

"Hilary, are you alright? Don't wanna get up yet? "

"I'm fine mom, please leave."

Her mom approached towards her and touched her forehead.

"Ahh! " her mother shrieked a little.

"What?"

"Hillary, you've got fever. You look paler than yesterday. Is everything alright? "

"Yes mom, it's nothing. I'll be alright. " she said with a weak smile and got up.

 _I regret, blah. Ah, now I've got sick after over thinking of him . So good. Because he won't care for me now that I'm sick. Oh, no, thank you so much for this little lesson. Heck, you're a jerk Tyson. I'll have to control from these outbursts. Oh dear, I'm so sorry to myself for hurting me. Shit._

Her temperature rose after she had a bath and now she was wearing three tops, wrapped in two blankets and still shaking. She had taken a mild painkiller but medicine can't heal like a horse!

Bitter about her state, she was sure, Tyson would NEVER be the reason for her healing. She felt her nails getting kinda frozen. Eww. Her phone was kept on a table beside her bed and it rang once, when she was unconscious. Her mom happened to lift it.

"Max speaking! Hilary? "

"I'm her mom."

"Oh, can I speak to her? "

"Sorry, she's sleeping right now. She's sick. I'll inform get later that you called"

"Uh, what happened to her exactly?Is she alright"

"Sorry Max, she isn't. " with that the older brunette cut the call.

* * *

Max rushed out of the dojo after searching Tyson inside. Ray was taking a nap and Kai was just again somewhere.

A few minutes later, Max spotted Tyson near the riverside.

"Tyson!"

The champion turned to see the caller. Max sighed heavily and walked towards him.

"Tyson, Hilary is sick- severely sick. "he said softly.

"Wha-"

"Yes Ty, don't you think we should visit her?"

"I don't think so..."

* * *

 **Flash forward:**

Hilary was lying on her bed as she dwelt in the past. She looked paler, had dark bags around her eyes and unpolished nails. Her life had grown worse. Getting from her bed, went towards his closet and pulled out the drawer. There lied something precious. Dragoon.

She picked the blade and the bit chip immediately glowed. Pulling the blade close her chest, she closed her eyes. She could feel Tyson's presence lingering around.

 **Silently through all the years**  
 **My heart aches 'cause you're not here**  
 **Took for granted you'd be there**  
 **I never showed I cared**  
 **And now you're only in my dreams**  
 **All the time could never heal**  
 **What I've lost and what I feel**  
 **You were taken far away**  
 **And now it's just too late**  
 **And fate has sealed my destiny**

She could feel Tyson there, smiling at her, a small hint of his warmth, scent and touch radiating around. Though she knew he want here, she wished never this feeling to cease. Standing there, countless of tears flowed down her cheeks without a sound. Dragoon was capable of connecting the two souls. All sensations of his sounds and pictures if faces were felt by her heart.

"I miss you Tyson" she choked vulnerably and terribly.

Feeling her hand growing numb, she thought to retreat. She wept bitterly and sobbed.

"I hate you! Why did you left me! Why did you do this? Please come back! Please come back! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH I MISS YOU! YOU IDIOT! YOU KNOW GOD GAVE ME TWO EYES TO SEE, TWO HANDS TO WORK, TWO EARS TO HEAR BUT ONLY

ONE HEART! THE OTHER ONE IS YOURS, ONLY YOURS! HE SAID ME TO FIND IT, AND I DID, ITS YOU! AND YOU LEFT ME...took a part of me away..."

Falling on her knees she wept silently. Perhaps there was no one who would sympathize would her. She knew Her Tyson was in the skies and one day she'd go there too. To go there, she was ready to die, waiting for death, which wasn't at her door yet.

 _Fuck, that jerk made me promise never to suicide._

* * *

 **Flashback:**

"But I think I should be with her from now on." he smiled with eyes wide.

"Hmm" Max gave a broad smile and nodded. They raced to her house and breathed heavily.

"I won!" they exclaimed in unison. Before they'd argue, the door opened showing up a brunette lady looking at them in confusion.

"You , You are Hilary's friends, right?"

They nodded.

"Why are you making so much nuisance? "

"Oh."

She opened the door completely, thus allowing them to follow her. They quietly went to her room- what they saw shook, or rather say, staggered them.

Tyson stood dumbstruck and petrified. His hairs nearly stood seeing Hilary so sick. She was in a heap of blankets from what it seemed. He headed towards her with clear anxiety, shock and regret written on his face. He slowly placed his hand on her forehead. She hated to admit how good it felt, and that it was easing her pain in her head. 'It rather should have deteriorated' she cursed inwardly. Sensing her fever, he shook uncomfortably.

"Hilary, are you awake?" he gently asked.

She slowly opened her eyes as if they were too heavy to lift; true.

He noticed the scarlet shades of redness in her eyes and gasped a teensy bit. She was simply looking at him, expressionless. There was no anger or sadness. She even didn't seem to blink from staring. Max slowly left the room feeling to give them their privacy.

"Hilary, a-are y-you alright? " he stuttered.

She didn't answer and continued what she was doing.

He grew worried. He could feel the guilt that he was responsible for her sickness. He regretted and was scared to face her. He simply didn't know what to say anymore.

"I'm sorry. " he said softly yet seriously.

She broke the eye contact, moving her orbs to stare somewhere else with the same expressionless demeanor. He grabbed her wrist and enveloped them between his two hands and placed it at the crest of his nose, almost nearing the space between the sockets of his eyes, tears forming in his eyes. It was a bit not so smart act but that's what he could come up with. He quickly let them go and once more uttered,

"Sorry Hil, I'm really sorry! " his voice had sincerity, care, truthness.

She looked at him finally, and...smiled.

"It's alright Tyson" she said softly. Taken aback and shocked, he managed to smile and nod.

His face looked serene and appealing, personable featured demarcated, enhancing a fine, dapper and comely smile on his face. He liberally leaned towards her, with one of his hands still holding her wrist, and other now caressing her hair soothingly. Slowly, he whispered in her ears,

"I care about you. I really care about you! You don't know how much I regret about yesterday. "

Half willing and half reluctant she wrapped her arm on his back and it instantly pushed his face on her shoulder. Her chin was vaguely resting on his another shoulder. She was getting a beautiful feeling rupturing her in fervor and euphoria for each meaningful sensation.

Half of her sickness was gone and she was as good as she could beat him till blue. It was him, the real medicine.

She was getting blushed at the close contact.

 **Cause all I need**  
 **Is a beauty and a beat**  
 **Who can make my life complete**  
 **It's all about you,**  
 **When the music makes you move**  
 **Baby, do it like you do**

They stayed in that position till Max showed up and was blushing from ear to ear.

"You could have at least shut the door" he staggered, shut the door with thud and ran.

They stared at each other after he left and retreated back.

Smirking, Tyson tickled on her waist causing her to giggle and make moments about her waist. It was then she realized he was tickling about her waist, neck and almost all everywhere. She chuckled and laughed and tried to escape his grip. Smirking and chuckling, he tickled faster. She hid herself in a heap of sheets and blankets. He folded his arms and waited till she'd show up. After a while when she didn't, he pulled the sheets to see her. She was sleeping peacefully. 'Ravishing, enchanting, beautiful...'- Tyson wouldn't end the list mentally thinking of her suddenly.

'Hilary is such a sweet friend and it feel so good' he thought, 'but something is different. Uh, Hilary is a girl' and the sudden little realization made the naive blader flush and so good. He never saw her eyelashes this beautiful, lips so unfaltering and everything perfect.

Placing her head on the pillow back, he sighed silently.

He slowly slid the door and walked down.

"Max, you still here?" he said without thinking.

"Let me rephrase the question. You are still here? "

"Uh, sorry" Tyson rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "You couldn't meet her properly. Let's go. "

"Sure." Max said sarcastically, nonetheless smiled.

* * *

 **A/N: Argh, couldn't come up with better title. I'm sure all of your expressions must have been 0.o after seeing the title. XD**

 **Thanks a lot for your reviews! *warm hugs* ^-^ I was so much getting irritated writing constantly of Hilary crying, but it all ended when I remembered what happened with her. :(**

 **Simy: Abhi, when should I update?**

 **Abhi: Am I the only one who should be asked that every time *anime sweatdrops***

 **Simy: Yeeaahh! I love hearing from you! *grins***

 **Abhi: *sighs* alright, I'll tell you in review.**


	6. Don't dare to insult her choice

**Chapter 5~ Don't dare to insult her choice.**

 **Alerts : Use of bad language and insults. Readers' discretion is advised. **

**Flash Forward:**

She got up slowly and casted a glance at the clock. It was five in the evening. She washed her face and changed. Somehow she has pushed herself to do what was necessary rather than what she wanted. She walked towards the balcony, and saw that the sky was clear and blue, no clouds, no sunshine but just the day's light. The air was fresh but neither warm or cool. There was still an abrupt roughness in the weather. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

" One day, again we'll be together, after I die. " she softly breathed.

She went out to her mother's place to meet her, thus the reason she compelled herself to get changed and move ahead. She had no intention in worrying her mother. It was almost half a year she hadn't seen her, and she felt the need to meet her.

She became less reliable on everyone. Just before a few months, she didn't entirely owe the keys of her happiness and there, her life was much different as compared to the present scenario. She didn't want her despair to effect her mother in any ways.

She realized the false and unworthy friendships of her few friends. She had begun to confine herself, didn't talk much and stayed aloof most of the times. Her soft side was known to Max and Ray.

It was one fine sunset she realized that everyone are just mean, selfish, and couldn't afford to see her happy or make her smile. It was a month ago. She visited the beach just before sunset and called some of her friends to visit her. Years had passed since they departed and she missed them sometimes, though she remembers them to be mean, somewhat jealous, and self centered. She ignored those characters of them and rather focused on their better sides.

She believes that beautiful relations shouldn't be broken because of small mistakes; compromises are better. She just hoped that they might have changed in these years- Nanny, Simrit and Jenny. She befriended them in eighth grade, and she never knew why she did. They grew close only in tenth grade. She tolerated them, their jibes, comments, taunts and sometimes a little ragging; though she felt sad about it, she just persisted being nice to them and that eventually subsided a teensy bit. Nonetheless, till the end till they were together, she was always positive with them and became used to their nature and habits. She felt a sense of duty to call them once, thus. Though it's true that she's much perfect alone. She often thought bitterly- I'm better off on my own.

Now, she's waiting patiently, staring at the sunset and sitting on a large sized rock, enough for her to sit on. She felt the footsteps from behind and she saw the three girls coming and sitting on the cold sand.

"Hi Hils" Jenny greeted.

"Hey, how are ya all?" she asked cheerfully.

"As usual, what about you? Nanny asked.

The girls began to watch the beautiful skies. Hillary again didn't felt right of their behavior, Simrit even didn't say anything. 'They haven't changed even a bit' she though bitterly but ignored. Rather, she smiled.

"Nice sunset, isn't it?" she interrupted. They nodded with their eyes still fixed in the sky.

 _They haven't changed even a bit. They are as like they used to be. They think they don't even deserve to talk to me. God, I wonder why they are here in the first place. Ha! It can't be me. Well it's okay, maybe for a change, because my life partner isn't here! And these creeps haven't changed! God, what am even I saying! I'm tired and numb to the pain being inflicted on me, tired of pretending of what I'm, everything what I'd wanted has fallen apart, it'd torn and scattered and it's just irreparable. God, what more I've to loose? I ended up alone..._

"I heard you'd married? " Simrit giggled.

Hilary looked at her and it was like a stone thrown onto her face. She looked at her with hurt expression and she'd no words to say anymore. She slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you heard right Simrit. " she said strongly.

"I never saw you two as a pair that you ended up with him Hilary. " Jenny jerked. Hilary looked at her in shock and speechlessness.

"I actually never imagined-" Nanny snickered, "that y-you would marry him, well that's okay!" she tried to control her indescent laughter.

"Wha-" Hillary gasped.

"Why did you chose him, Hil? " Jenny asked.

"Who could have I chose? Hillary asked in the same shocked tone involuntarily.

"Seriously Hilary, " Simrit chucked, "I see Kai as much better choice than Tyson. I thought that you'd that good sense of judgment. Now don't deny that you lacked the opportunity; you were the cheerleader after all. You two would've looked much better ya know. " Simrit said in perfect words of chain.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hilary asserted loudly.

Hilary paced a few steps closer to her and stared at her with killing looks in her eyes. If looks could've effect physically, Simrit was dead!

The other two looked in horrified and shocked states to each other.

"YOU BLOODY WHORE, YOU BITCH, HOW DARE YOU! YOU GOT NO FUCKING RIGHT TO SAY ANYTHING ABOUT TYSON! WHAT THE HELL YOU KNOW ABOUT HIM ANYWAY? YOU IDIOT, GO TO PURGATORY AND DON'T DIE!" Hilary yawped and bellowed so loud that Simrit felt that her ears wouldn't be repaired if she doesn't move back from her. She never in her life Hilary this angry and her this side and now it was giving her good hallucinations.

"WHO THE MORON YOU ARE TO PAIR ME WITH KAI! FOR YOUR KIND INFORMATION I HATE HIM! DON'T YOU EVER TAKE HIS NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" she waved and fluttered her hands in air in anger and emotions such that Simrit uttered something, "Hey, I'll go...you're gone mad" and she ran away from there quickly with her two spoons following her.

"YOU CREEP, JERK, BITCH, GET LOST! DON'T EVER SHOW YOUR ASS HERE! "

With that she ended and finally shut her mouth and breathed heavily and looked around, her eyes blurring a little. The sun has just set and the shades in the river seems to be disappearing.

She could feel the convulsions and palpitations in her arms and forehead. She began to loose control of her legs and started slipping. She tried to balance but eventually she slipped and with a thud fell on the ground. Her left ear and left side of forehead was injured the very moment. She reddened on that area and there was a vague internal bleeding of her vessels.

She laid there unconscious for sometime till Max who happened to pass by saw her and ran for aid.

"Hillary, what happened? Open your eyes! "He gently lifted her and helped her sit so that she sat with the rock supporting her back.

Taking a handful of sea water, he sprinkled on her face. Her eyes slowly opened after a few seconds.

"Max,"she whispered.

"Are you okay?"

"Ouch, that hurts! " she adjusted her position and placed her palm on her forehead pressing against it.

"Is it paining? "

"No...Let's go away from here. " she said with her eyes tightly closed. She tried to stand but again slipped off. Thanks to Max he helped her sit on that rock.

"Now, don't hurry Hils, we'll go to hom-"

"No Max, they don't know anything!"

 _Who?_

"They are selfish, idiotic people and they don't know what is true love! Those jerks! KILL THEM MAX! KILL THEM!"

Max sweatdropped in confusion but seeing her becoming hype, he answered with hidden sarcasm.

"Yeah Hilary, we'll kill them, definitely; with big knifes...okay. C'mon, now let's go."

"You make that sure! Max, burn them in hell! " she was shouting like a mad person who was subjected to ill treatment, but frankly her life was no better than that.

It was extremely a selfish thing to insult your friend and her choice of love and rather pair up with someone just on the basis of looks. Isn't that a rotten thing to do? Hilary would have literally slapped her if she'd enough time to complete her curses and if she didn't run away like that. She also wanted to remind Simrit was completely wrong, she didn't do the same when she got married.

Max drove her to their house (Tyson's house) and she was sick vaguely but for two days Ray and Max helped he to recover but they often called the two girls to look after her personal needs. They were loyal to Tyson after he passed and she never allowed Kai to get a clue of where she was and how she was.

Her mother avoided conversation involving Tyson or else everything would be spoilt. Her mother tried her best to keep her daughter busy and keep doing different things so that she doesn't feel lonely and depressed.

Presently there was only one person who could change her life and remove her from that darkness- and she hated him the most.

Her mother made her go to trips with her cousins, took her to ice cream parlor, brought music, movies CDs but all turned gloom again. Nothing helped and nothing could've helped. She was turning nineteen.

Currently she was in her mother's house.

"Hillary-" her mother showed up inside her room with a glass of strawberry milk.

"Uh-"

"Darling, I brought some milk for you. Please drink it, you haven't eaten anything since morning. "

She nodded, took the glass and drank it at one go.

"I've to say something. Your dad and me are going somewhere. I suggest you should return at Tyson's place. "

"OK mom." she said lazily, got up immediately and grabbed her iPod, purse and went downstairs.

When she reached, there was nobody. Maybe Max and Ray are at the beach for practicing. It was quiet and silent in the warm afternoon. She paced slowly making sure she retained the killing silence. Weirdly, with each step she was getting thoughts that she's gonna slip and that made her inner demons to scare her more. With the final step, she safely landed on her floor and smiled lightly. Before she'd unlock her room, her spine shook as she witnessed a white stroke of flutter in the serenading sounds of silently blowing air.

She turned her head and saw him- a two toned haired blader.

"You-?" she uttered in fierce anger.

He slowly headed to her, meeting her ruby eyes filled with the tendencies of "killing looks".

He hadn't lost the capacity of weakening a person by looking in their eyes but she has just strengthened more than him.

"Hilary-" he almost said like a whisper, very softly.

She strongly and curtly shrugged her head in a stern 'no- don't speak'

" We need to talk, I-"

"I don't think I have anything to talk to you. If you don't want me to kill you, leave me alone." she said in extreme angry tone depicting her perturbed pain. She narrowed her nostrils, breathed in deep and her lips formed a thin line to stop herself from breaking away. She continued staring at him that way and he could no longer feel impervious to it.

Then slowly guilt came crashing on his mind and he lowered his gaze, remembering the mistake he committed, he could remember it clearly and those pictures flashed in his mind continously and the 'one' unintentional mistake that ruined their lives.

.

.

.

She violently turned in anguish and disgust and thumped the door flung on his face. Behind the door in her room, she pinned her ventral side on the wall, her nose brushing the smooth walls, weeping about all the unchangeable past she'd to carry on...

* * *

 **A/N: Hahha, I seriously was getting a funny feeling as I wrote this chapter.**

 **I'll tell you something. Around in January, 2017 I was getting over frustrated by few of my classmates who were insulting TyHil continously just to tease me. Though they aren't my friends, I just kept quiet and ignored and my inner turmoil was on a blast when I fina** **lly came up with a idea and wrote it down and hence came 'that' part of this chapter. XD**

 **Sorry if that was inconvenient to read. Uhmn, hope you liked Kai's entry ;)**

 **This chapter has been uploaded almost so quickly because of Abhi! To all the people who were eager for the update, Thank her. :'D**

 **So Abhi, when should I update? Be a little gentle with me this time ;) XD**

 **Oi, I forgot, thank you so much for the reviews people and for favoriting and following this story ^-^ Especially Neha, I'm so happy for her persistent and motivating reviews. Thank you so much girl! :)**


	7. Tyhil's Date

**Chapter 6~ TyHil's date.**

 **A/N : Too much fluff, be alert. ;)**

 **Flashback:**

Tyson was walking in peace, his mind on the seventh sky. Max was walking alongside him. Tyson looked up at the sky and breathed deeply and slowly.

 **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

 **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go**

 **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

 **Only hate the road when you're missing home**

 **Only know you love her when you let her go.**

It was the peace of mind, content of heart, tranquility and fulfillment of his soul that he was happy and he was going to make it the most important day of his life.

 _I've never known a feeling of ecstacy and fast beats except when I'm blading; what I'm feeling right now is something different. I know it! I love her! Yuuhh! Hurray! I'm so happy that I want to scream out loud and tell the entire world, but I just want the silent air around me to retain. Wheeew!_

Max casted a glance of confusion when Tyson was thinking all this and his grin was growing bigger and bigger.

 _It's all that I want her and nothing...It's all I need, the real happiness._

"Ty, you look so happy. Something over-right?" Max smirked.

"More than you know Maxie!"

"Oh!"

When they reached the home, grandpa has already prepared the food. The old man was too fit to do it even now!

Tyson ate his lunch too quickly and began to head for his room.

"Yo dude? Where's my dudette home girl? "

"She's fine Grandpa! "

"I heard that she is sick and yesterday, you-"

"Oh Gramps, everything is alright now. She was ill but is okay now. "

"So quickly. There are so fast cures nowadays...I doubt. "

"There is for sure...Its your grandson. " he smiled.

All the others except Kai and Max sweatdropped and grandpa ran over him and held his shoulder with one hand and his forehead with other.

"Tyson, are you sure you are okay? I hope you aren't having fever. "

"Huh? " he buzzed his head.

"Little dude, you aren't like this. What happened? " Grandpa interrogated.

"I'm fine gramps, nothing is wrong. It's just..."

"WHAT? " everyone exclaimed.

"Ahha! really nothing! "

Max and Ray gleamed at each other. They walked towards Tyson with the expression of apprehension written on their faces. They walked towards Tyson with acurate stress. They held him by his shoulders from both his sides and Grandpa moved back and watching. They looked at him before speaking.

"You know Tyson, there is something seriously wrong about you!" they said in a slow distressing tone. Tyson quirked an eyebrow at them.

"You know what!" they exclaimed in Still written fear and concern.

"What?"

"You're in love with Hilary! " they exclaimed smiling and teasing him.

"SAY WHAT? "

"Ah, don't deny it now. Just confess her already! " they asserted.

" Hey you got it all wrong. M-Max, i-it's not like that. Hilary...I can't love her, she's my friend!" he stammered.

"Stop stuttering Tyson, just spit the truth" Max snickered.

"Tell me, did you tell her or not?"Ray asked.

"Well, not yet. " Tyson half sighed.

Grandpa broke the way between the two bladers and held his grandson's face and looked in worry.

"Tyson, you really-"

" Grandpa, stop embarrassing me. It's not like I'm going to marry her" he sighed.

"WHAT?"

"I'm so happy for you dude, you finally found something worthy in life after all those beyblades."

Tyson sarcastically nodded proudly and walked to his room.

He searched his closet looking for the best clothes and he found a white T shirt and a navy blue blazer and a light washed low waist navy blue Jeans. After dressing up and putting his baseball cap, he sat on his desk and opened his diary.

His diary wasn't the one often used, but it was a precious gift for him, his aunt has given him after his mom passed away. And thus, unlike he didn't maintained any of his books clean and tidy, his diary was neat and a plastic cover was wrapped upon it. It had a little lock at its lateral cross section. He slowly unlocked it and went through the pages. It was a little store of all their momentos starting right from where he was a kid, to the championship.

In one photo, Hiro and Tyson were playing in sand, in other, Hiro was gifting him the baseball cap. There were pictures of their graduation ceremonies, a small Tyson and a small Hilary often bickering with each other. In a few they stood quiet and were smiling. There was one in which they fell on each other and others were laughing. All those years were adorable and brings joy to him. Then there were championships photos captured and he absolutely relished seeing them; there was one he asked a copy for from Ray and it was one of the cutest memory ever. Hilary was so cheerful in it. After that and in between, there were random diary entries occasionally written by him, usually on the eves where he encountered griefs and certain departures. He'd learnt Spanish at an early age and he used the language to write things he though needed more privacy.

 _If I knew the best language, I'd have learn it before I write today's precious thoughts and feelings._

He slowly wrote,

"Sore wa watashinojinsei no jūyōde utsukushī tsuitachidesu. Soshite, anata wa riyū o shitte imasu... Riyū wa kanojodesu."

Till he finished, he had assumed he wrote very well, and looked out. The sky's blue colored, clouds were fading and the moon's arrival was nearing. It was six o'clock.

.

.

Hilary opened her eyes only when it was six, she stretched her arms and slowly pushed away all the sheets. The medicine has worked quickly, almost. He steadily got up from her bed and looked out, her lips forming a smile.

She was all wet as the sweat of fever has dripped all over her body and clothes. She never has a birthday worse like yesterday, yet she didn't have a day as sweet as today.

Everything was compensated, starting from the very moment they fought till yesterday. There was some meaning behind all those brushes of shoulders and caresses that were regarded and thought as nothing or meaningless. She showered first and she knew that she couldn't wait till tomorrow and so she'll be seeing them tonight. She chose a magenta purple colored top and a full Grey Jeans. She didn't took much time for combing her hair, she already has beautiful curls hugging her shoulders. Though Hilary hated makeup, she had put mild blush that would hide away all the real blushes and vaguely a light pink gloss.

That's all.

She got a pre feeling that something awesome is gonna happen and she just can't wait for it. Ever since she joined blade breakers, her life has been more exciting and adventurous than she'd anticipated. She visited different countries, saw the mighty bit beasts, saw the superb beybattles that she considered useless at one point and so much more. However there was a precious courtesy unfolding tonight. There was an euphoria she needed to confide somewhere, she felt a need to write her thoughts. She took a rough book and on the mid pages of the book, imprinted her words:

"Life is a beautiful journey with ups and downs and in the course of hurdles don't forget about the happiness awaiting ahead. Believe in yourself, and build beautiful perceptions as you live. Dear book, you won't believe the extend of my happiness today. :)

If you could see me, you'd see brightly smiling and now that you won't talk to me back, I just want to admit how I'm beginning or rather say begun to adore him to bits. I don't him to be perfect one, I want him to make me feel "I'M THE ONLY ONE" (XD)... and I think I got him! ;)

Ttul, bye!"

In the midst of bundle of question papers in her folder, she burried the book and with one final glance in mirror, she walked out.

"Hilary, where are you going? "

"Somewhere around mom..."

"Somewhere around like Tyson's place huh?" her mother smiled.

She ignored her teasing and bit the freshly prepared cookies and it's deliciousness caused her to place a brief kiss on her mother's forehead and dart out quickly before fired with anymore questions.

The night was brilliant, stars shining in the sky and songs of all genres played by the teens traveling through the streets. She strolled and swung her Grey purse lightly.

 **We gonna party like it's 3012 tonight**

 **I wanna show you all the finer things in life**

 **So just forget about the world, we young tonigh** **t**

 **I'm coming for ya, I'm coming for ya**

She stopped only when she felt she crashed with an electrical pole and received a brief warm feeling on her head. She thought she was electrified and dead there. After a second, she regained back her senses and saw a figure standing in front of her, as careless, unaware and innocent as ever. His blue jacket was fluttering and so was his hair. For a second, it seemed everyone around had disappeared.

There was a tranquility and serenity and the moonlight was making its way towards them. Her brunette hair lightly brushed her shoulders and she was silent and enthralled. They gazed for what it seemed like hours.

 _I'd an alluring feeling inside my heart that I never had before and everything on this world that brought me woes seemed to be dead. Everything was heavenly and delightful. I never saw him this personable and stunning. His matured features were nurtured with grace and his lips could smirk anytime. Right now, I can't deviate my eyes from and I suppose he's caught in the same. We were looking at each other with longing filled eyes and my heart was on its peak of ecstacy. It wasn't even for a minute, and I could write a whole book describing how I felt. Before we feel uncomfortable in the killing silence, I broke the eye contact and looked around thought all I could see was his navy jacket flowing wherever my gaze landed. I know, damn, he's looking still at me with that faithful eyes. I pretended to clear my hair, and when I found it not working, I reluctantly spoke. I wish I could stop the blood rush in my cheeks._

" Late night, what's with the champ? " he gently smiled as she spoke and he looked at the sky smiling stupidly and plugging his hands in his pockets.

"Nothing eh, what's with the brunette around? " he said with slight smirk.

" It's kinda cool- awesome? " she uttered softly and started walking and he followed her.

"What?" he asked with cute confusion.

"Just two- Maroon eyed champion and some brunette! "

"Umm, I see..."

.

.

They walked silently and gently moved with short paces. It kinda usually happens. You look longer, walks slower and thoughts are occupied of that person. Her eyes were down and she was feeling cold though her top was full sleeved.

"Tys, are we going home? "

"No, maybe somewhere around. Maybe a restaurant I guess. What do you say? Where you wanna go?"

"Anywhere you take. I don't mind as long as we are together." she said involuntarily and swallowed.

"Stop blushing, you already had it and don't make yourself a tomato. It's not like we are dating. " he said simply and coolly.

"No, yeah I k-know t-that. It's alright. "

"Hilary stop stammering, calm down. Will you?"

 _Argh, this is confusing, why am I so tensed? I'm feeling as if my chest if heavy and fearing. Wheew, calm down, calm down..._

"I'm fine Tyson, perfectly fine. " she smiled.

"Good, " he nodded.

 _I'm noticing this first time but Tyson's too powerful. If he wishes, he'll control all my senses. Damn, he's so subtle! Haaaa! He can even hold my gaze by just looking at me until he wants._

An anime sweatdrop and sarcastic grin formed on her expression briefly.

" Where you wanna go Hil? " he asked.

"Anywhere you take. " she answered in a dull tone, feeling herself idiotic for avoiding his gaze.

"Hmn, " he quirked an eyebrow, "Say quick, I'm chilling out. If you don't, I'll wrap around your warm body! " he smirked unfalteringly.

 _I'm getting a tickling feeling of the afternoon. Haha; I'm the biggest fool here fearing for each thing he's saying. I'll avenge you later, I promise._

.

.

.

 _Wow...sweet piano seems to be played some far away. If I'm studying the leaves, I can say they are blowing at the speed of five centimeters per second. They too smiled at me and said, - Stop blushing._

"Take me wherever you like-" she paused slightly before slowly forming a grin om her lips, "Or else I'll steal your navy jacket. "

Tyson let out a small gasp before comprehending her words.

"I'm chilling Tyson!" she held his hand intertwining her fingers with him, "Let's go!".

She ran and he ran along with her matching her speed. She didn't free her hand until they reached a restaurant. It was mediocre one. There was little open place before the entrance and surrounded on edges by bushes. White lamps were lined along the bushes. There were a few chairs randomly present for no reason. A few cars passed by and the rest seemed empty. No matter where they went, it was as if everyone had left.

She slowly opened her fingers that were clasping his and looked at him.

"This is one of my favorite places Tyson. I don't visit place this often but it means a lot to me"

"Really Hil? Yeah, this place is beautiful. "

"You know, each time I visited here, I always got a beautiful gift. And that's why I rarely happen to visit here" she laughed lightly.

"I believe you." he smiled. He headed inside and she followed him.

.

.

.

Tyson hasn't put his habit anywhere even today. He ate to his fullest, devouring mouth full of Chinese noodles, hamburgers, dumplings, some plain Gohan and little cold drinks. Hilary ate one hamburger and some dumplings. It was on food Tyson's entire concentration was. He wouldn't change his habit! No! He noted later how Hilary was eating quietly and with perfect table manners. She just shrugged.

"Eat Tyson, eat. I heard that the food is gonna be over" Hilary commented.

"Oh! Then I should spare yours as well, huh. " he grinned lopsided.

"No way Mr World champ, you aren't going to attack on me! " Hilary pulled her bowl a little closer.

"Eat fast Ms Hilary, it seems someone is going to raid your food." he smirked sheepishly quirking his eyebrows constantly for once.

"Well, bring him on. "

"Chill out." he smiled and she neutralized her expressions.

"Poetry. You like it?" he asked .

"Uh, somewhat. "

"Say something, anything. "

"What? "

"Poetry! "

"Poetry? "

"Yeah! "

"Well, I'm kinda not so good."

"Try. "

"Hmm, Okay..." she breathed in deep, "Life us beautiful they say,

Maybe that's right, okay.

When people tease me, I get annoyed,

And so they become unrequired"

"Hmm.." he knew she was pointing him. 'Silly girl' he thought.

" Your turn, Ty"

"Life is beautiful they say

Maybe that's right, okay

I cannot live without you

You were the only drug I was addicted to"

She gasped first, blushed second and was awestruck and wonderstruct with wide eyes. He supported his elbow on the table and sandwiched her hands between his two..

"Uhmm..."

"But Hilary, I agree that yours was more nice. " She looked at her held hands and was confused why he was caressing it.

"Don't be sarcastic Tyson, I didn't mean it." She said childishly.

"Nothing is wrong when you speak the truth Hil." his words were still soft and there wasn't even a tad of anger in it.

"No no no Tyson! "

He smiled gently and pulled the three clasped hands towards his causing Hilary to be pulled a little from his opposite side and stretching her elbow as per his little pull. He placed his chin on their intertwined hands and smiled innocently and cutely at her. It looked like he was tired like a kid.

"I know you didn't mean that way, even if you do, I'll be the only one you will turn to. No matter how much unrequired I may be, it's your weakness that you can't stay without me and my addiction that I can't live without you. " he speeched perfectly.

 _I was numb to his words and I felt sorry for the poor guy. I realized how much inseparable we were. He was purer and more faithful. I was speechless._

" Hilary, are you here? "

She suddenly broke from the train of her thoughts.

"Yeah! " she sighed.

"Hilary, it's fine, seriously" he smiled rolling his eyes.

"Uh, you sure? "she asked.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Now will you please smile? "

She laughed and they headed out.

 **A/N: I said so, 'Too much fluff' XD. Anyways, thanks for the reviews people! That means a lot, yes :'D**

 **The restaurant's starting description is real. When I lived in Riyadh a few years back, there was a small and similar restaurant nearby and I loved that place. It's the similar description, seriously. I'm hoping you liked this chapter! :)**

 **Neha: Yeah..She's only nineteen. :( You'll see what happened to Ty slowly. ^_^**

 **Omg, neither did Kai shove him off the cliff nor did he accidentally burned Tyson in a beybattle! XD. It's a secret! ^_~ You'll be able to guess it exactly before I actually reveal the event!**

 **Abhi! XD This time I won't ask for update date. I'll not be updating for a pretty few days. You know what's coming up in few days and I'm pretty tensed up about it! :P See you later readers. ANYWAY, Was it tooo much oc?**


	8. HER dearest HIM- Tell me

**Chapter 7~HER dearest HIM- Tell me.**

 **Alerts: Too much fluff and romance ;)**

 **Flashback:**

It was almost eleven in the night and the sky was being smothered by clouds hiding away the shining stars.

The light breezes turned chilly and were making spooky sounds. Hillary could feel the goosebumps on her body. Her brunette hair were disheveled and she was frowning at the weather. She casted a judging glance at the male companion beside her who walked with serious expression on his face distinctly liking ahead. His blue bangs seemed to flap periodically and softly up and down.

 _ **Hilary's POV :**_

I'd begun to shiver and yet I was convincing myself that I was fine. This was wrong that I'm roaming here just after recovering from a good deal of fever. Tyson looks fine; he's not a bit affected by the chilly wind unlike me who'll turn into his favorite flavor ice cream anytime. I'm jealous, thought not really. Those build up of muscles has certainly to do something for shielding his body. It actually seems odd when we don't talk but I'm not the one who'll initiate it this time.

Pffft.

It was actually a whole lot better when we fought and were like enemies, at least I was not imprisoned in the walls of unusual touches and gazes.

How and when did I fall for him is an unsolved mystery till now. But I ask, why to live in confusion?

It would have seen simple like two plus two equals four if Tyson simply would have said, 'Oh Hilary, there's something I want to say, that you are cute and I guess I love you.' It's so simple. Wheew.

And then,

.

.

.

Before I could think anymore, I felt a sudden grab and pull around my back by those familiar fingers. He pulled me towards him and instantly pinned me to the wall of a house of the many houses that lined the street. I immediately heard a rumbling thundering past me. Wheew, he saved me from my bones being smashed. I closed my eyes when the vehicle's light flashed on me. The light wasn't even a second lasting.

All those thoughts faded away when I realize where I was.

.

.

.

I'm gulping down every inch of fear that I'm getting through my tangled mind.

Every person who said me that I was an extrovert, brave and daring wicked witch would have his eyes out of its sockets if they saw me now. Because, I, like a frightened kid have buried my head on his shoulder and my hands had made its way on his back. He released me quickly and my hands slowly made its way from his back to his shirt front. I clutched him tighter and looked down.

.

.

.

That moment was cryptic and more enigmatic. I just didn't question what I was feeling, never asked myself. I was just mentally a whole lot sighing. Rather, there was warmth I was wanting a few minutes back. I guess I should zest it?

Not thinking anymore, I closed my eyes tightly not caring if he'd push me away or make any comments. Slowly, I let out an audible gasp, as he gently enveloped me in his arms once again.

Poor guy, I'm sure my head is not that heavy but the thrust I exerted on his shoulder through my head in my subconscious state should have affected him.

Hmm, how sweet it felt on there. I was elated to bits.

A little afterwards, we retreated, and our eyes were fixed on each other perfectly. I opened my mouth to say something but his "Shushhh" and sudden finger on my lips quieted me.

His next reaction shook my nerves and knee: He slowly leaned closer and kissed me. It took a few seconds for me to register what's happening. I relaxed after he took the lead a little later and I responded. He was driving me crazy than I already was.

The truth I should say is- he was genuinely filling my longing and crave for him.

He manages to to do everything so perfectly. He is perfect...unlike me who is only perfect in making him work.

We parted only after we felt the need to breathe. Shockingly, we were looking with the most normal looks to each other, wordless for the plenty of words that were on our minds.

"I guess, the biggest truth I'd love to admit is that I love you" he said initially with a smug grin which transformed into a dapper smile.

"Hmm. " I let out a breathless sigh.

"I just wanted to-"

"Tyson it's compl-"

"Wait Hilary, let me finish. I can't bring you the stars or sail you across the sea. I can't grab out the moon for you. I can't stop time to always be with you. I can't make impossible promises. But I can love you the best way I can until I'm gone. That's the most magic you'll get out of me- loving you for a lifetime, with no regrets, no limits and no fear..." His words were precise and clear as he was standing right in front of me, speaking with so much courage.

"You've no idea how much my head gets giddy when I see you," I half laughed, "I'm sure I love you too"

"This is all that makes perhaps the most beautiful day of my life" he looked cheerfully at the sky and then at me.

" Yep, the same could be said for me. I almost lost my hopes ya know." I smiled at him.

"The embers of my love for you will retain but won't distress you anymore, because I can't sadden you again" He held my wrist gently keeping a close distance between us.

I immediately hugged him lightly, "Tyson, you know where my loyalties lie? I've buried them in your chest, wound them tight around your spine with fishing line and covered the walls of your veins with unsung harmonies and ink-punched your skin. " I sniffled briefly and smiled.

He pulled back still so close and smiled.

" You know, " he grinned, " You look beautiful"

I felt silly at his words. Tyson- saying- I'm beautiful. Weird, but beautifully.

" Thanks. " I suppressed my laughter.

"You are welcome, sweetheart. " he smirked, "C'mon, I'll drop you home. You've informed your mom, isn't it?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

It was still chilly and I snuggled closer to him throughout the walk, making us comfortable.

 **A/N:- Heyy everyone! So how was it? Liked it? ^-^ Thanks so much for so many reviews! I'm so happy! ^,^ Today is such a hectic day, I'm glad I've written this chapter before itself *sighs *. My hands are shivering literally :(**

 _ ***This chapter was posted randomly on the eve of a little good news...***_

 _ **PLEASE REVIEW! :)**_


	9. The loss is not 'Just'

**Chapter 8- The loss is not 'Just'**

 **Flash Forward:**

Thoughts flowed like river in her head as she stood in the balcony with her head in one hand and other hand lying on the parapet wall. She noticed that the breeze was causing the large white curtains of opposite building to be swayed gently. However the apple tree beside it had no birds today. Even the curtains of her own room moved behind her, but wait! Not by the wind...

Before he could walk inside and stand beside her, there was a stern order,

"No use Kai! Stay back." she said firmly without even turning.

Then she turned at one go swiftly, backing off his hand that he was supposedly placing in her shoulder.

"Hillary please, "he said a bit angrily.

She slowly turned and lowered her head, crouching a little so that her chin was resting on the platform of the balcony wall.

He took the lead, standing beside her.

"Why are you here to boil my blood?" she stood up straight quickly and almost shouted.

"Hilary, you need to understand about that day, tha-"

"THAT DAY! THAT DAY WHEN YOU BLOODY SPOILT MY WHOLE LIFE AND RUINED MY HAPPINESS! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT THAT DAY? NO CHANCE KAI! GET OUT OF HERE! I CAN NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! "

"Hilary, will you liste-"

"You listen Kai! I don't care if that was a mistake! All I know is you- you did it! "She was pointing an accusing finger to him by the moment. Her voice was already at the peak.

The haunting regret came back on him.

"YOU know what," her voice was shaking and dangerously low, "I pray to God that nobody gets the pain through which I'm undergoing right now, not even you. You know why? CAUSE IT'S PAINFUL, VERY PAINFUL. "She said almost in a shuddering and breaking tone.

"I'm really sorry Hilary-"

"You really could only find those words to say me? Go away Kai...go away..." she silently sobbed.

"Hillary, I'm ready to do anything to get your forgiveness"

"You can't-" she said firmly, "You can't! Can you bring back Ty-"

"I'm know, I can't do that Hilary! I can't! "He said tightly closing his eyes like her fists.

"I said you already that you can't! Now will you go out or shall I-"

He looked at her teary eyes filed with hurt and anger before he began to leave.

As he turned and walked through the steps he came by, he remembered that her eyes were bordered red and there was physical pain in it. The way she was crouching weakly, shaking while speaking occurred in his mind. He could smell the cologne of Tyson's as he passed by and noticed Dragoon lying on the bed.

Not before he strode out of the room he heard a sharp stroke of a clashing thumping sound.

.

.

.

Hillary was lying helpless on the floor as she fell and crashed with the door and wall of balcony because of a little giddiness. She seemed sub conscious. In panic, he ran towards her about to shake her and help her,

"DON'T TOUCH ME, DON'T YOU DARE."

He almost felt like he was stricken by knife and he abruptly flinched back.

Max and Ray come up running and were shocked at the scene.

"What's happening here?" Max exclaimed.

"What are you doing here Kai?" Ray asked.

"I just came to talk to her. When I was leaving, this is what happened." he said calmly.

"Max, let's see her." they shock her and called her name.

"Hilary! Get up! What happened? Hilary! Get up!"

"Hilary say something!"

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at the two familiar figures standing in front of her with worried faces.

"Hillary, are you alright? Max, get some water for her. "

"I'm okay Ray, my head was blading a bit." she smiled with difficulty.

"Drink this first" Ray handed the glass of water to her that Max brought.

"Thanks"

"Hillary you should sleep for some time but before that you should eat something."Ray suggested, "What about hot soup?"

"Yeah Hils, how's that?"

"Alright, I'll try to eat but don't force me to complete the entire thing later." she said feebly.

"Huh, alright."

"Yeah slowly-" they held her hands and helped her go to the bed. Uttering a few words, Max finally gave a smile to her and left. Ray was waiting for him to leave.

"Hillary, I'd something to ask to you."

"What?"

"Was your head really giddy or it became after Kai came?" he asked calmly.

"Both Ray."

"Well, in that case, I suppose, why did he come here?"

"Came to correct his past and erase the mistake he made. " she said a bit angrily.

"I see, but I don't think of anything that can be corrected." he said a little sadly.

"Yup!"

"Sometimes the things just happen, but the devast and the large loss they cause in the lives is not something simple as 'just'. Anyway, Max will be here soon, eat your food soon and COMPLETELY." He emphasized the last part if the sentence a little sarcastically.

After some time, Max came, made her drink the juice and later some soup and stayed with her sometime until she slept. He slowly slid off the door as he left.

Frankly mentioning, she did sleep, though not peacefully but at least it was good because many days has passed she hasn't slept properly. When she did, the nightmares scared her away.

But the truth was- after what had happened, her entire life transformed into a nightmare.

The next morning when she woke up, she saw Max standing there, looking happy and wearing a green cap. She actually woke up because of the ache caused in her back as she has slept in one position for the whole night. She pulled off the warm sheets and noticed how her fist was still there, clutching Dragoon. Blinking at Max, she noticed he looked happy and was holding a bag.

She formed an idea that perhaps they are going again to that park and the thought lit her mind in little happiness. _There will be Salima to talk with!_

"Going somewhere Maxie?"

"Yeah Hils!"

"Where?"

"Mariam, Me, Ray and Salima are going. We haven't decided yet. Actually 'we' have planned to go altogether but 'they' said that it would be separate." Less sense the words by him but Hilary understood.

"Uh, okay. Like date?" Hilary was a bit shocked.

"Not exactly." He crossed his fingers, "we've never been out like this before, so…Anyway, and I'll leave." He said in nervous and half smiling face. "By the way, how's your headache?"

"Worse." She mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"Good, better." She exaggerated, "Oh well, carry on, bye"

"Bye!" he waved before turning and going out of her room.

 _Ah, what's this! Why every good thing dodges me this way? Tyson, this is your entire fault! It you were there, he would have also gone on some date! Now, whom should I date? Dragoon? Haha, this is not fair, not fair. Why didn't I die?_

 **A/N: Thanks to all the reviewers of the previous chapter! :D**

 **Each review counts and is responsible for me, hitting the first century ;D**

 **Abhi, should I update or not? ;D Kidding, tell me when should I update? :D**

 **Before you leave, don't forget to REVIEW people! Get your earphones and Youtube ready from the next chapter! ;D**


	10. When friends fall in love

**Chapter 9- When friends fall in love.**

 **Alerts : Too much sweet cliche romances. Carry Haleem/any other spicy food alongside. [XD]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback:**

Next day, the sun was up brighter than any yesterday. The sunshine seemed to be gleaming in all its might.

She woke up, a little on time. Looking at the clock, she nodded. There was a satisfying and beautiful aura set in accordance with her mood. She got freshed up asap and happily ran downstairs, hugging her mom from the back. Her mom flinched in surprise but regained her composure quickly.

"Momma, " Hillary tried to sound adorable, "I've to tell you something."

Her mom chuckled secretly. Hillary noticed it. It must be one of the beauties of her mom that her dad had fell for her mom once upon a time. The thought made her chuckle back.

"What is it? " Hillary asked.

"I know it. Right. " Hilary's mom winked at her daughter before turning off the stove, "So darling, congrats that you've finally found the love of your life. "

"Whaa-"

"I know it too well. Tyson is a good guy. We agree with that. " the little daughter nodded, "And plus, besides being a champion, you said and I saw for myself that he's quite caring person. "

"Aww, thanks mom! "

"Dear, your breakfast is on the table before you go with your training session with him. He won't treat you daily."

"Ahha, he will. Only if I say him, "she grinned, "Anyway, I'll eat it."

She hurried towards her chair, grabbed the sandwich putting it half in her mouth, wearing her jacket around her shoulders, taking another bite, choking a little, wearing quickly her sports shoes and finally hanging her purse around her shoulder. She didn't pick her phone that was ringing- because, lol, she liked it's ring tone. it was perfect and beautiful- the piano cover of, "Let you go." song. Finally when lifted the phone from her denims pockets, she gave a quick smirk seeing it was Tyson's. She picked it and her mother could say who the caller was before she talked or strode out from the home. She shut the door leaving the house before beginning the conversation.

"He-llo-oo Tyss! "

"'Morning Hils! Are you coming t'day? "

"Yeah, on the way. Bye! "

She spun around on her shoes periodically, taking the blithe of the air and sunshine, serenading her favorite song. She saw a few of her classmates on the way- blading, skating, going on picnic trips of the summer. If they looked at her, she pretended to grin like Tyson and brisk trotted leaving behind the dust.

...

Max and Ray's blades were blading in the dish; spinning out of the boredom of the bladers. Rest of them were simply present in the dojo. She reached the dojo within no time and saw them- her gaze first falling on her lost boyfriend- who was standing, leaning against the wall, staring at the sky with his phone in one hand, revolving it with an obvious bored and dull expression on his face. Kai stood as Kai. His scarf was accompanying his sides very straightly and he'd not put his marks. He wasn't meditating but was in some cryptic profound ponders.

"Ahm- mmmn" Hillary coughed to get their attention.

"Huh? " Everyone responsed in unison.

"Hi guys, good morning. "

"Morning Hils. " everyone greeted her. Tyson stood in his normal posture after ceasing to lean against the wall, with his eyes gently following hers. She knew it but she reused of look at him. She was aware if everyone's presence. She sat beside Kenny and re watched the boring match of Max and Ray.

"Well Kenny, I do have a schedule for them today ya know. "

"Well then, what what you have decided for today?" Tyson asked smirking as he all of a sudden sat beside her keeping his elbow on her shoulder and pretending to lean at the genius's laptop. Hilary sweatdropped and blinked. Every one looked at the pair in shock except Kai.

"Everyone are looking at us Tyson, move back." Hilary whispered cautiously.

"Don't worry, I've kinda already said them, " he said trying to control his ever unfaltering grin and moving his face towards her more from the sideways until she felt the heat radiating through her cheeks.

He wasn't shameful like her, rather he continued nearing her until everyone first sweatdropped, reddened second and thirdly and eventually got lost, that is, disappeared. Well that was true, except for Kai. He stood impervious and in his original position.

Hilary had become a Lil tomato and she closed her eyes in fear and embarrassment.

Tyson suddenly said on her ears, "Hilary! "

She opened her eyes suddenly in fright, flinching back. She analyzed her surrounding, looking carefully and sighed- seeing there was nobody around was except the champion and his rival.

"You scared the crap out of me." she exclaimed in exhaust as her heart skipped a few unhealthy beats. He smirked at her comment.

The breeze was blowing a bit cold and she was wearing her short sleeved orange jacket and a yellow top. She heard Tyson slightly chuckling.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you that way." he said in the same smug tone.

"Phew, you look cool today; I mean happy. "

"I know I'm the cool one and so do I have a sweet girlfriend like you."

She laughed at the comment light-heartedly. "Thanks. "

She quirked an eyebrow as her eyes fully landed on his red jacket. It was playing a Lil in air

"What."

"Tyson, I frankly liked your navy jacket much better than this one." she said holding the lower part of the jacket and looking at it as if judging its trademark.

"You like my jacket or me in my jacket? " he sweatdropped.

"Hey silly, it's obvious, I meant the former one. " she said smiling.

"Aww Hils, you're so sweet sometimes! " he said too quickly and placed a kiss on her forehead quickly which astounded her and she was looking at him with wide eyes.

"What happened, you you zipped your mouth all of sudden? "

"Uh, nothing- that was quick. "

"So you're shocked? "

"Y-yeah."

"You want a non-shocking slow one then? "he grinned smartly.

She first didn't respond and her eyes were as wide as before and she was about to shrug her shoulders innocently; but then, she noticed the closeness in their positions. They were sitting on the dias with their legs down and only their hands were in perfect accord contact. She smiled slowly, freed both of her hands from his, slowly lifted them and kept then wide apart before draping them around him neck and pulling him towards her. They gently neared. She softly initiated the brush by her lips on his forehead until they were gentle, then persistent and finally soothing. Tyson was dumbstruck like anything but he took the lead immediately and wrapped his hands around her waist playfully under her jacket.

Hillary got a brief tickling sensation bit she felt something else too. What was it?

.

IT WAS A TAP ON THE SHOULDER!

She quickly moved away and so did Tyson and they saw the mysterious person standing in front of them.

Their former captain- Kai Hiwatari.

Tyson frowned at him,

"For what you did that Mr. Hot shot? "

"Because you were having your Lil romantic scene after you drove them away, and now they have missed their practice session."

"You did it for that? " Tyson's jaw dropped.

"I'm sorry Kai, this is their schedule. " Hilary said softly and took out a piece if paper from her pocket and handed that to him. Her words seemed to be kind and honest and Kai's expression softened at this- he was looking her intently.

 **Kai's POV:**

Her voice was gentle and soft, not just her voice but even her action and of course, she, herself. I may look like this for eternity bur still never find the courage to admit anything. She and Tyson are together now and anything I do will only cause her grief. I admit, I'd fell for her.

It wasn't like love at first sight. This sensation is different and it's not rough. That's what caused confusion in me from the start. Everything in life was never kind, it had to be tough, hard, rude and there was no soft or gentle feelings for long. They came like once upon a blue moon and has to vanish but looking at her, there was something different that I'd been ignoring, but not anymore now.

Yep, it was about her.

And here I'm, shrug my shoulders coldly when I find something breaking me into a nervous wreck and move away like I don't give a darn.

I remember how it all started.

From the beginning, I found fine or say interesting watching her. That vague feeling had made bloody lot of successful development in the course. Phew.

I stayed quiet, watched her watching sunsets, her beautiful features and embers that glimmered by her actions. Her personality resembled Tyson's sometimes- rough and brash when it came to commanding.

Her smiles- wonder how can they drive off grieves. As for me, something that drove my grief was basically NOTHING. It was probably _'Time'_.

And there's her eyes lighting the darkness- that's _my_ darkness being lighted.

You know what, it's taking not even a pound of my pride to admit it. I love her and so much and I'm so satisfied that I won't be fighting for that. I'm ready for this sacrifice.

I'm okay, fine, good, great.

I just wish her to be happy and always smile the way like she's doing now. That's what I've got to say.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews for the previous chapter and the new readers as well!^_^**

 **I was so happy to read them all. So, I'm telling this before hand, there are too many cliche romances from now on and you are either bound to enjoy it or get bored. ;D Don't know why you didn't still have to use your phone or Earphones xD**

 _REVIEW!_

 **Abhi: *bows down to 90 degrees* Apologies! I couldn't post the chapter like I asked you. XP I'd both fear of results and fever that time and I got well only four-five days back. Phew. So how was this chapter...**


End file.
